The invention relates to air filters, and more particularly to inside-out reverse flow air filters, and further particularly to moisture drainage from such filters.
Inside-out reverse flow air filter elements are known in the prior art, and include annular filter media having a hollow interior and extending axially along a central vertical axis, an upper annular end cap having a central opening for receiving incoming air flow axially downwardly into the hollow interior, and a closed lower end cap spanning the hollow interior, such that air in the hollow interior flows radially outwardly through the annular filter media. These types of filter elements are used in various air cleaner housing designs wherein better packaging is facilitated if the air flows from inside to outside, sometimes called reverse flow. In such implementations, there is a need to remove moisture that may accumulate in the noted interior of the filter element. The present invention addresses and solves this need, particularly in cost-driven evolving designs replacing metal end caps with resilient compressible molded end caps such as foamed urethane.
The invention provides improved drainage structure, molding, and methodology.